(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid magnetization straw, and more particularly to a magnetization device that realizes magnetization and ionization of various liquids, gases, and so on, and, moreover, provides for convenient carrying by a user, thereby facilitating effective magnetization of water, beverages and air breathed.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
After undergoing magnetization, water molecules carry traces of electric charges; moreover, size of water molecule clusters diminishes. Furthermore, nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy has proven that, after magnetizing, the hydrogen-oxygen bond angle of the water molecule has reduced from 104.5 to 103 degrees, and that such micro-structural changes realize alteration in physical chemical properties of the water, for instance: calcium and magnesium ions in the water are prevented from producing substantial crystal scaling, surface tension declines by 1˜10 mN/M, dissolved oxygen concentration in the water increases by 4˜6 mg/L, pH value increases by 0.4˜1.0, solubility of the water increases by 20˜70%, and purification speed increases by 20˜90%. After undergoing effective magnetization, the water is thereby enabled to prevent buildup of scale, to inhibit corrosion in equipment pipelines, suppress growth of bacterial algae, reenforce dissolution capability, enhance lubrication capacity, improve cooling effectiveness, increase heat exchange efficiency, accelerate filtering and osmotic effectiveness, augment ablution efficacy, and a great many other functions.
In addition, fuel that has undergone magnetization also demonstrates outstanding results, including those described hereinafter:
1. Size of fuel molecule clusters diminishes, viscosity is reduced, and uniform mixing with air is realized for easy combustion, which effectively enhances combustion efficiency of the fuel by 3˜20%.
2. Prevents and eliminates combustion-chamber carbon accumulation.
3. Difficult for fuel injection nozzle to become blocked.
4. Horsepower is increased by 5˜15%.
5. Decreases emission measure of air pollutants, including HC, CO, CO2, and so on.
The scientific world has already commenced mass-application of magnetic force technology in the field of biotechnology, with one familiar area of application being magnetization of water, whereby drinking of the water which has undergone magnetization can prevent calculus from occurring, decelerate aging process, accelerate metabolism, suppress growth in microorganisms, and so on. However, after the water has undergone magnetization, magnetization effect gradually recedes with time, and thus if magnetized beverages being marketed, including bottled magnetized water, activated water, energy water, and so on, are kept for too long a period of time the magnetization effect of the beverages is significantly decreased. Hence, a consumer wishing to drink the magnetized beverage should drink the magnetized beverage as soon as the beverage is manufactured.
Presently, magnetization devices being adapted fro application in the magnetization of water and other beverages include magnetized water drinking machines, magnetization cups, and so on, wherein a majority of such devices are relatively large in size, and must be installed at a fixed location for usage thereof, and thus not portable. Furthermore, because cost of such magnetization devices is high, therefore, willingness of a portion of the consumers to use the magnetization device declines. In addition, though dimensions of an agitating device such as a magnetization stick is relatively small, however, when required to be used, the beverage is necessarily placed within a container and agitated many times before the magnetization effect of the beverage is realized, and is thus inconvenient in usage.